Hibiki Tachibana
Hibiki Tachibana 'is the main heroine in the ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear franchise. Hibiki is a schoolgirl who attends the same school as Tsubasa. She is sole survivor of the Noise Attack and the Zwei Wing Incident. Hibiki is the current user of Gungnir, who is powerfully skilled in Martial Arts. She is voiced by Aoi Yuuki. Appearance Hibiki has dark orange eyes with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She is most often see wearing the uniform of Lydian Music Academy. Hibiki has a scar on her chest in the shape of a 'forte' from when Kanade's Gungnir fragment pierced her chest on the day of the Zwei Wing Concert. For the third season, she wears a white blue sleeveless striped shirt with light yellow overall shorts with a large blue bow and orange-white shoes. In episode 7 of GX, she wore a yellow two piece bikini with three orange flowers. One at the bottom and two on the top acting like clips. Casual Hibiki Tachibana GX.png Casual Hibiki Tachibana AXZ.png Hibiki Tachibana Design Season 1.png Hibiki_Tachibana_Characters_Design_in_G.png School Hibiki Tachibana GX.png Hibiki Tachibana Swimsuit.png Hibiki Tachibana Pajamas.png Young Hibiki Tachibana Child.png Personality Hibiki is a kindhearted cheery person though a bit aloof sometimes. Her hobby is helping others and she has a liking to a lot of food. She treats everyone with kindness, even those that used to be enemies. She doesn’t want to fight unless she necessarily has to and wouldn’t want to have pointless battles when she believes the problem could be talked about calmly first. Otherwise, she gladly dons her Symphogear in order to help people who are in danger that otherwise can’t be used by ordinary means. At other times, she is sensitive about certain topics - her father and the past being two of them. Hibiki hides her feelings about specific things and rarely shows herself being sad to anyone whenever it’s a problem related to herself, even her friends. In this regard, she forces herself to keep a smile for others. The only person that can normally tell she’s putting on a facade is Miku. This can hinder Hibiki when in battle, as she allows her emotions to get the better of her. She can also make a bad habit of running away from her problems and bouts of self-doubt. History Past Hibiki was born with a poor family. As a young girl, she was taken good care by her father. During elementary or high school years, she was often judged as a murderer by her classmates and bullies. Suddenly, she feels insecured. Then she devided to back home to see her mother and her grandmother. She believes that everything is going to be fine. Zwei Wing concert and the Death of Kanade Amo Two years ago, She was calling Miku at the stadium, which that she couldn't come, which she is disappointed. While attending a Zwei Wing concert. However, Miku was very busy of attending her family. Hibiki was was suprisingly exclaimed of inviting her. She was buying the glowing sticks from the booth of the Zwei Wing Logo on everyone. When she walked to the concert hall, she smiles in cheerful amazement in the stage. Hibiki activates the glow stick as the concert starts and waves it in the air excitedly. When the Noise attack and humans escaped, Hibiki was shocked to stand up by watching the two singers. Their names are Kanade Amou and Tsubasa Kazanari. The destruction of the stage caused Hibki to fall to the ground by injuring her leg. When the Noise apporached her, Kanade jumps to save her, convincing her to run. She rises up to run away. However, the fragment from Kanade's Gungnir nearly killed her. Hibiki witnesses Kanade's death and falls unconscious. She next wakes up when they are performing surgery on her, realizing that she is still alive. Two Years Later and Battle Against Noise Two years after the Noise Attack Incident, Hibiki is now continuing to live a long life by attending the Lydian Academy and singing an anthem. However, she gets scolded for wandering astray in class. Afterwards, she went to the dorm on the floor to talk how tire she was. She then runs over to the table to pick up a Magazine with Tsubasa Kazanari; and, she remembers that her CD are available on sale. She continues to understand and know that the incident had happened in two years ago when the news witnessed and reported something different. Later that night, she is sleeping together with Miku Kohinata. The next day as Miku Kohinata reads the newspaper about what had happened, Hibiki Tachibana eats so fast to stand as Tsubasa Kaznari passes by. She was a bit nervous as she comes face-to-face with the star as Tsubasa Kazanari points out the rice stuck on mouth. Later in the next day again, she whines to Miku Kohinata when Tsubasa noticed that she was acting weird.and the latter comments that she is right to know that. Miku peacefully reminds her that the Tsubasa's CD is available that day and Hibiki tells her that it is a heroic symbol. Hibiki has run down the street to buy the musical CD chanting mantra for herself; however, she goes to see the other people, who died of being turned into black carbon dust, a dangerous sign of Noise. She heard the screaming of a little girl. Hibiki decided to save her. Suddenly, they run away from the Noise together. They jump into the river to find a safer hideout. However, she gets cornered by Noise. There, she starts singing, which activates the Gungnir fragment inside of her body. She was transformed into a Symphogear. Following her succesful transformation to a new Symphogear, HIbiki is ready to fight back against Noise due to her lack of experience, she did not control her high distance jumping powers and abilities. When the Noise assault, she believes that she can destroy them all by herself with the use of her new Symphogear power armor. Tsubasa Kazanari arrives to tell by protecting the little girl. So, she can continue fight. However, a large of number of Noise was overcome. Tsubasa was capable of saving them. After the first battle is done, Aoi gives Hibiki a warm drink. She happily accepts the offer to sip a drink. Hibiki goes back to her normal form to spill her drink. Tsubasa easily caught her. Thanks to Tsubasa Kazanari, Hibiki was saved two times, which causes Hibiki an expressional confusion. She mentions when TSubasa Kazanari stands in her way to prevent dangerous actions. She is then excused by Shinji and recruited to Mobile Disaster Response Corps. She is told by Shinji to calm down. When the elevator drops down, Hibiki was able to hear the scream. Hibiki was surprisingly invited by Genjuro Kazanari and Ryouko Sakurai by welcoming her to a party. Confused, Ryouko wanted to take a picture with her; but, Hibiki refused. Hibiki was a bit sad since she was comatose. She then asks how they knew her name as never she met any. She really thanked Shinji for enjoyment and entertainment. Attacks and Abilities Abilities Hibiki owns the relic Gungnir as a fragment inside of her. As a Symphogear user Hibiki has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use the '''Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara) to summon her armed gear to fight. Since Hibiki's relic is but a fragment of the Gungnir relic originally owned by Kanade, Hibiki does not have access to the lance Armed Gear characteristic of other Gungnir users. However, she does not need the lance, as her Armed Gear as described by Genjuro is her own hands. This appears to gradually become more literal, as by the time of Season 2 Hibiki is able to transform the gauntlets that would normally detach to become an Armed Gear into more powerful weaponized forms. Because she does not use an Armed Gear, Hibiki is the only character who does not have names for her attacks. Hibiki uses martial arts learned from training with Genjuro, combined with channeling the energy normally used for an Armed Gear into pistons created out of her gauntlets to produce extremely powerful punches. Hibiki can also use the pistons in her boots to leap very far distances at fast speed. By the time of Symphogear G, Hibiki's increased control over her armor allows her to utilize rockets instead of pistons, eliminating the drawback of needing to manually pull the pistons back for each punch and giving her a wider array of attacks. Attacks *'Synchrogazer' - This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki using the complete Relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. *'Tri Burst S2CA Tri Burst' - An attack introduced in Symphogear G, serving as a combination attack between Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa. The energy from all three singing their Song Superb Song at once is channelled into Hibiki's right hand, with the harmony of the three songs cancelling their harmful backlash and resulting in a vast tornado of rainbow-hued light. *'Disaster Blast' - A combined attack used by Tsubasa and Hibiki. It was strong enough to injure Finé. *'Unnamed S2CA Art' - An augmented version of S2CA Tri Burst which uses Kirika, Shirabe and Maria as well as all 7 billion people on Earth, producing enough combined phonic gain to unlock the X-Drive of all six Symphogears, which together ram into the target as a bright lance of rainbow light. *'Vitalization '- A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. *'Glorious Break' - During the final battle against Carol Malus Dienheim, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines combined their powers into a powrrful, gigantic, metal fist with the colors of the rainbow. This attack was performed only in the final episode. *'TRINITY RESONANCE' - This is combined attack done by Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris with their superb song. During the mission, they were able to land the airship into the wall, thus completing their duties. *'TESTAMENT' - By using alchemy, Hibiki can transform her Symphogear into a golden version of itself with enhanced gauntlets. She then unleashes a flurry of strikes powerful enough to slowly launch both herself and her target into the air until she has punched right through said target. Relationships Kohinata Miku - Hibiki is best friends with Miku. Hibiki says that Miku is like the sun that keeps her warm. Kazanari Tsubasa - Hibiki tries her best to become friends with Tsubasa but Tsubasa keeps pushing her away because she thinks that Hibiki cannot replace Kanade. She eventually opens up to Hibiki and allows her to be her friend. During the rest of the series, she eventually became friends with Tsubasa Yukine Chris - Former enemy. Genjuro helped her to open up and now is an ally. She still find Hibiki annoying and an idiot but remain friends. Genjūrō Kazanari - After Chris' attack on them with the use of the Nehushtan Armor Hibiki requested him to train her in martial arts. He has shown to have a lot of faith in Hibiki and her abilities and trusts her judgement. Maria Cadenzavna Eve - Former enemy. She and her friends helpef her to fight Noise together by saving the world. Shirabe Tsukuyomi - Former enemy. She is one of Hibiki's close friends. She is somtimes pranked by her friends numetpus times. Kirika Akatsuki - Former enemy. She is one of her pals. They work to defeat Saint Germain. Songs Insert Songs Featured in: Solo Songs *Gekisō Gungnir (TV Series) *Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni (TV Series) *Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete (G) *Rainbow Flower (G) *Genkai Toppa G-beat (GX) *Little Miracle -Grip it tight- (GX) *Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru (AXZ) *Hanasaku Yūki (AXZ) *Endless☆ Summertime (XDU-exclusive) Group Songs *FIRST LOVE SONG *Eiyū Koji (Ver.Training Day) *Hajimari no Babel *Nijiiro no Flügel *RADIANT FORCE *Beef Stroganoff Song *Itsuka no Niji, Hana no Omoide *Gekishō Infinity *Hitsuai Duo Shout *Axia no Kaze Etymology Tachibana - Means "Standing flower". Hibiki - The term Hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Trivia *She's never had a boyfriend in her life. *She shares the same given name as Hibiki Hojo from a anime series called Suite Pretty Cure♪ which has the same theme as music. She is also the main character like Hibiki, but she is the youngest member of the group as Ako Shirabe.Her theme colour and Ako's theme is orange and both have orange eyes and orange hair in their human form. *She is a big fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Amou Kanade. *She was born September 13 making her zodiac sign a Virgo. *In a flashback in the second season, it is revealed that she lived with her mother and grandmother. *In Hibiki's flashback in Season 2, Episode 2, her house is covered with messages possibly stuck on by the public/neighbours. The messages translates as death threats and orders to 'go away and never come back'. These threats are due to the fact that Hibiki was the sole survivor of the Noise attack during Tsubasa and Kanade's concert. *Hibiki could touch the Noise in human form just before she used Gungnir due to her being fused with the Relic. *To hold the relic Gungnir use causes a massive dissemination of the same fragments in the body of Hibiki. *Even in her berserk mode, Hibiki can be stopped by other users, as was shown in Season 2, Episode 6 *Hibiki's transformation translates as "Desire to see fire beneath Ascended Gungnir". Interesting that in episode 6, Hibiki become faired when the Gungnir pieces came closer to her heart. *Hibiki's battle song genre is Celtic music. *In episode 11 of the second season, it was confirmed that Hibiki's age is 16. Also the season present is winter, the year being 2012. According to this, Hibiki was born in September 13, 1996. *Maria's Gungnir can respond to Hibiki's call. *Her going into a berserker state in the first and second seasons is similar to what happened to Naruto Uzumaki when he drew on too much of the Nine-Tailed Fox's power. If she felt stressed, she would start entering that state, and if it was allowed to progress too far, she became a threat to everyone around her. Quotes *"I'm fine, it's going to be okay!" - Hibiki's motto. *"This fist and this life are Symphogear!" - Shortly after punching a Noise before transforming. *"Tsubasa-san, you know? They say you can't think of a good answer on an empty stomach." - Episode 6 *Everyone's singing... that's why... I must continue to sing, and work hard... and fight!!" - Episode 12 *"The fastest, shortest path! Steady, straight ahead!" *"Don't give up on living!" *"I'm not the only one fighting. I wanted to use the power of Symphogear to help others, but that was my conceit. I'm not the only one giving it my all. Everyone else is too! You can't save someone with just your own power. That's why, on that day, Kanade told me not to give up living. Now I finally understand her words! It's not out of survivor's guilt that I want to save others. It's because that was Kanade's dream! And ever since then, I've been carrying on in her place!" - Episode 8 *(To Finé) "That's right. Wherever, whenever your next life may be... Please pass on this message for me: You don't need strength to unite the world. We can become one, beyond the limit of words! Even in the future, we can join our hands in unity! I won't be there to tell them myself. But you can, Ms. Ryoko!" - Episode 13 *(To Finé) "But before I can entrust the future to you, I must protect the present!" - Episode 13 *(To Miku) "I'll stop it somehow. I'll be right back. So don't give up living!" - Episode 13 *To Genjuro: "I'll come back alive, even if it kills me!" if… If there Also personality If "Hibiki Tachibana" ... *There are five vows *It will power up with something like plasma spark of light *The reason for it was possible to transform was that it was assimilated with Alien Mystery Other Appearances Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines made a crossover debut in End of the Eternity series as a supporting heroine. Music External links *Symphogear Wiki *MyAnimeList Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:Magical Girls Category:Evil exterminators Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Neutral Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Athletic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tomboys Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Magic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:False Antagonist Category:Space Survivers Category:Forgivers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Berserkers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Revolutionary Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Brutes Category:Super Heroine Chronicle Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Independent Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Remorseful Category:Self-Aware Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bully Slayers Category:Book Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Empowered Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Manga Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Lazy Category:Mischievous Category:Honest Category:Master Combatants Category:Inspiring Category:Universal Protection Category:Honorable Category:Mutated